The present invention relates in general to barber and beautician chairs, and more particularly to a portable seat adapter disposed on the seat of a barber or beautician chair.
Heretofore, portable auxiliary seats have been provided for automobiles in which the back rest is pivotally attached to the seat thereof. Such disclosures are made in the patent to Dumas U.S. Pat. No. 2,493,806, for Portable Auxiliary Seat For Automobiles, and the patent to Sandor No. 3,378,299, for Automobile Seating Construction. Similar portable auxiliary seats have also been disclosed in the patent to Champion No. 3,346,298 and the patent to Schick et al. No. 3,112,956.
In the patent to Wilson No. 2,527,868 for Headrest For Hair Dryers, there is disclosed a beautician chair having a back rest. On the back rest is a depression to accommodate a person's neck. Secured to the back rest at the depression is a head rest. Behind the head rest is located a drier. The patent to Hedstrom U.S. Pat. No. 926,531 shows a chair in front of a wash bowl. The back rest of the chair is pivotally attached to the seat of the chair. At the top of the back rest is mounted a head rest. The head rest is centrally depressed to form a convenient rest for the back of a person's head. As for the patent to Onsa No. 2,463,049, there is disclosed a shampoo chair for children. The back of the chair includes a head rest disposed in a recess formed in the back of the chair. In the patent to Ellinger No. 2,315,153 is disclosed a hair washing sink. Integrally formed with the sink is a seat having a back rest. On the top of the back rest is a recessed head rest.
A shampoo drain for a barber chair is disclosed in the patent to Cannady U.S. Pat. No. 1,791,348. The drain is placed at the top of the back rest for the barber chair overlying the head rest. The drain is curved to accommodate the back of the customer's neck and a spout or tube through which water from the shampoo is conducted into a wash bowl. In the patent to Espin No. 3,545,012, there is disclosed an infant's shampoo accessory which includes a head and neck rest member extending over a sink. In the patent to Wells et al. No. 2,351,849 is disclosed a shampoo pillar for an infant with a depression to rest the neck and head of the infant. The patent to Watson No. 3,449,771, discloses a portable shampoo assembly that rests on a bed. The assembly includes a neck rest having an arcuate shape to cradle the neck. A collar is formed to extend from the neck rest. A channel is provided to conduct liquid to a drain reservoir.
Heretofore, there was lacking a portable auxiliary shampoo chair for children that was adapted to be seated on a conventional barber or beautician chair in which there was provided a head rest and a drain extending from the head rest for leading water dripping from the head of the child into the wash bowl.